


Museum Heist

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heist AU, Squad Levi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen. Simple routine museum heist; squad Levi might have its little squabbles, but the mission always comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum Heist

The crackle of the radio broke the silence of the air duct, causing Petra to jerk back at the sudden noise. Hanji’s voice came through the speaker, accent making the words harsher than they should’ve been.

"There’s a really ugly guard dog to your left. I’m not quite sure _how_ they thought it would be a deterrent and I _swear_ its contemplating relieving itself on the mummy-“

The voice cut off, and Petra could just see the face of disgust the hacker was making, a soft disgusted noise filtering through.

Gunter’s voice sounded, bored tone underlying the concentration he must’ve been using as he broke the system’s detectors. “Then don’t grab that one. There’s more than we can carry, anyway.”

"Yes, but-"

"I’m in." That was Auruo, the causal bluster he used so often conspicuous in its absence. White noise filled her ears as she waited for a signal, body tensing in anticipation. The guards would be somewhere else now, investigating a window on the fourth floor breaking.

"Humph. Let’s go."

Petra started forward at the command, the team lasping into silence as they moved into position, staring down as one into the vault below. As she unwound the thin wire from her bag, Erd took aim at the bulldog below, a dart burying itself into the hound’s neck, felling it.

Levi signalled at her, appearing like a ghost from the shadows below. He’d been there for two days already, and it showed in the lines of his face. It couldn’t be helped; out of the team, only the dark-haired man had the fortitude to stay hidden in a coffin. She nodded and hooked the rope to the ground, taking care to pull it taut, It slid silently down, the wires running along the sides of her harness as she slid down, avoiding the jutting rafters, experienced body angling down as she fell.

Petra landed with a soft thump, the dust of the vault churning up around her. For a brief moment, it seemed as if the wire would give, falling down as the concrete failed. Hanji’s designs came through of course, and it held.

The woman levelled her gaze at Levi, nodding in unison and he passed her a burlap sack with experienced hands. She shone a torch into it, the white light hidden by the dark fabric, waiting for the confirmation. The sapphires sparkled, clearer than anything she’d ever seen before.

Erwin’s smooth baritone came across the speakers, and she knew he had his hands steepled as he sat in front of the monitors. “Go.”

The two burst into motion, the wire coiling back up as they pulled on it, dark against the metallic sheen of the walls. The dark-haired man beside her swung up, flipping onto the platform and hoisting the ginger haired girl up with the strength his lithe figure belayed.

"We’ve got the goods."

Erd’s voice came through, sarcasm dripping under his cultured tone. “When _don’t_ we?”

Next to her, Levi snorted and moved forward, padding along the air ducts like a shadow. “You better hope that never happens.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Not much to say. It's a little old, but it was inspired by aummygod's post on tumblr.
> 
> "wow i just realized how great squad levi is for undercover missions bc they’re so in sync that they can communicate w/o speaking" 
> 
> yEAHHHHH~~~~


End file.
